thedauntlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Rules/Injuries
Cover Characters are harder to hit when they've got cover: something that hides them from attackers. In some situations, such as thick smoke and fog, these modifiers may also be added to search or Perception difficulties to spot a hidden character. Add the cover modifier (or modifiers if more than one applies) to the difficulty to hit the target. Characters may also hide behind objects - such as walls and parked speeders - which provide cover and protection (see Protection below). Protection Sturdy objects may provide protection. When you attempt to fire on someone hidden by cover, you must first destroy their cover before being able to shoot them. Cover will have varying points of health, as described in the chart below. If the damage roll is lower than the body strength roll, the protection is not damaged at all and the target suffers no damage. If the damage roll is equal to or greater than the protection's body strength roll, find the difference on the chart below to see how badly the protection is damaged. A character behind protection may suffer some damage depending upon how badly his protection is damaged. Subtract dice from the attack's damage based on the chart below. Health & Damage Once you reach a certain level of HP, you'll start to experience the setback of your wounds. The chart below explains: Stunned characters suffer a penalty of -2 to all rolls for the rest of the round and for the next round. A stun no longer penalizes a character after the second round, but it is still "affecting" him for half an hour unless the character rests for one minute. A character can roll their Strength to resist the stun once each round while the effect is still active. If a character is being "affected" from a number of stuns, the character is knocked unconscious for the next round. A character making an Easy First Aid roll can revive an unconscious character. Stunned characters can also fall unconscious if they roll Strength in an attempt to resist, and fail the roll. Wounded characters fall prone and can take no actions for the rest of the round. The character suffers a penalty of -3 to all rolls until he heals (through medpacs or natural rest). A character making a Moderate (3 difficulty) first aid total can revive an incapacitated character. The incapacitated character is now awake, but is groggy and cannot use skills. A mortally wounded character falls prone and is unconscious. The character can't do anything until healed. A character making a Moderate first aid roll can "stabilize" a mortally wounded character. The character is still mortally wounded but will survive if a medpac or bacta tank is used on him within one hour (Moderate first aid total); otherwise, he requires surgery to survive. A character with 0 HP is considered surgical and must be seen in a medical facility. For more on how this works and other healing options, please check out THIS PAGE. Stun Damage Weapons set for stun roll damage normally, but treat any result more serious than "stunned" as unconscious for 2d6 minutes. (Unless specifically stated otherwise, all character-scale blasters can be set for stun damage.) Characters can roll Strength to resist the stun damage (see above) Armor Armor protects the wearer from damage. In game terms, armor simply adds to a character's defense roll when resisting damage) Example: Sandor's Armour (AC) is 2. He's wearing blast armor that adds +1. An enemy attacking him would add a -3 modifier in order to attempt to shoot past his armour. The attack - defense will provide the damage that will be applied to Sandor's HP. He may be helped avoid damage if his teammates use a shield, pull him into cover, or even shield him with themselves. Armor may not cover the wearer's entire body; if you use the optional hit location rules, this is important since armor can't protect an area it's not covering. Damaged Armor When someone wearing armor suffers damage through a protected area, the armor is also damaged. Damaged Weapons Weapons can suffer damage in combat, such as when a lightsaber slices through a blaster or vibroweapon, or a weapon gets dropped, or as a result of a "complication" that leads to a serious malfunction. This generally happens with a crit fail (a natural roll of 1 to any roll using your weapon). If a weapon is damaged, roll a 1d6 to resist damage. Most hand weapons - such as blaster pistols, vibro axes and so forth - have a body strength of 2 (regardless of how much damage they cause). #Lightly damaged weapons lose -1 of their damage value. #Heavily damaged weapons lose -2 off their damage and add +2 to all difficulties to use in combat. #Severely damaged weapons cannot be used, but may be repaired. #Destroyed weapons may not be repaired. Note: Damage to ordinary objects can also be covered using this rule. Pick the object's body strength and compare the roll to the damage roll. Find the result on the chart above. Game Option: Hit Location You may want to determine where a shot hits in combat. Category:D6